Ibis Island Blows It's Top
by Dark-Reign
Summary: Languge and stupidity. R&R pleaze
1. Default Chapter

*DISCLAMER: I AM ONLY WRITING A STORY SO DON'T SUE ME! IF YOU BRING ME TO COURT I'LL BLOW YOU'RE FLIPPIN NUT-SAC OFF!!!!!!

***********************************************

IBIS ISLAND BLOWS ITS TOP.

"Hey Rick, do raptors like Dino Munchies, or Dino Feet Treats?" Asked a very screwed Regina, who was surounded by about 100,000,000 raptors and she had no weapons, but two bags of dino food, make that three if ya count Regi.

Meanwhile in the control room Rick is sleeping like a baby with all the islands guns, ammo, and nukes. "Rick!!!!! Help gurgle gurgle, munch munch crunch A raptor picks up Regi's com. watch and says "Roar, I like Regi Treats, so buy them today or I'll eat ya."

"Annnnnndddd cut." Yelled the director, whose name is Edward Kirk. "That was brilliant Regi! Ummm Regi?" Kirk looked at the pool of blood under what was left of Regina. "Back to the Third Energy Lab! Hey Gail don't forget Regina's body, um whats left of it any way. 

So Gail looks at Regi's body, then to the left of it, there appears to by a bag of Dino Munchies, so a stupid blond named Gail picked up the Dino Munchies and told the raptors "Enjoy your Regi Treats!" and walks off smiling. 

Back at the lab... "Where the hell is Gail??!! He should've been here an hour ago!" 

Back in the controll room hall, "I lost my body 'cuz I drank some shoddy, so now I'm so high I can flyyyyyyyyyy" sang the 100,000,000 raptors along with Gail.

Back at the control room... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ " where's the flyin pony?" Rick asked stupidly when he awoke. 

We now see Kirk looking into a crystal ball waching DBZ. "Go Krillin kick that pink pigs ass! Go Krillin Go Krillin it's yo birthday it's yo b-day GOOOOOO Krillin!" Kirk pulled out the intercom and said "will the real slim shady please stand up?" And in pops Eminem sayin "YO ya singin it wrong, so sing the real song, it goes like this (please put in your Eminem C.D.' the marshal mathers lp' and lissin to the real slim shady.)

Gail and Rick pop in screaming like girls at a N*sync concert. "Ohhh my god its Emmi!" "I luv ya Emminem" 

While all this is happening Kirk is loading his Desert Eagle, mumbling f**kin teens.

Next thing you know, theres Gailtreats and _fruitpunch_. "I hate rap" cursed Kirk.

"Holly poo" screamed a very girl like Eminem. "My mom is calling me! Coming mom!"authors note: I hate Eminem, so I'm going to bash him so much during this story he'll be an even bigger moma's boy!


	2. The Chosen 10

*************************************************************************

                                           Ch.2 The chosen ten

            Two days after Eminem left Ibis island the crew was getting kinda 

board.  The days just rolled by with nothing to do but sit there.  Even Gail

got bored of shooting Rick with a paint ball gun.  Finally Regi came up with 

an idea to spark up their lives.  Her idea was simple.  Invite 10 celebrities

to Ibis and then train them to live in the building full of dinos.  Everyone 

thought this would be awesome little did they know, it would horrifically 

hilarious.

                                          Meanwhile in New York

            "You have mail"  chimed the stupid A.O.L. commercial on Carson Daily's T.V.

Carson, believe it or not, still has normal cable. "Carson honey, will you turn

off that stupid television.  It's annoying."  yelled Carson's mom.

            "Sure mom"  Carson went in the living room and turned off his moms t.v.

After Carson went back into his room, he heard that gay A.O.L. chime again.  

"Dammit,  I thought I turned that thing off and went back into the living room

to turn the t.v. off again but noticed it was his computer.  "Oh."  Carson checked

his new message.

                                    Dear worthless Celebrity,

                                                Please come to Ibis island for a 

                                    Stupidity stunt. 

                                     Thanks 

                                                            - Dino Crisis Crew

            "Mom can I please go to Ibis island?" begged Carson.  "Please?"

            "Sure just don't come back this time."  

            "Thank you mom!" cried Carson.

            "Piss off!!!!"  Yelled his mom.  

(Authors note: all 10 celebrities got the same letter.)

                                            2 weeks later

            "Im bored"  complained Rick as he sat in a chair awaiting the 10 celebrities arrival. 

            Regina made more to the story than the celebrities though, she assigned each of them to train a celebrity.  Gail got Mike Myers, and Will Ferrel; Rick got Sean W. Scott, and Carson Daily; Regina got Ashton Kutcher, and Jason Biggs; and Kirk got Mr. Giggles, and Luke Perry. 

            Gail eventually shot Kirk in the leg because he was sick of Kirk complaining about how he had to train Michael Jackson's pet monkey.  "Look on the bright side, Kirk" said Regina, " at least you don't have to sophisticate the owner of the monkey."  

            "Shut up."  

            "It's true Kirk!"

            "I really don't like her or you for that matter, but she has got a point Kirk, I mean the man got arrested for the identification of his nuts!  For Christ sake!  His nuts!!!"

            "O.K.!!!  I get it.  Point taken"

            "Nuts, how si..."

            "OK I GET IT!!!! HIS NUTS. HA HA HA!"

            "Gail you might want to drop it I think Kirk is going into hysteria" Replied Rick  who was standing on the side lines for some time."  

            "Shut up Stupid" replied Gail who pulled out his paint ball gun and shot Rick in the forehead. "Ha ha ha he he ha ha....."

            "Man that is not funny" Rick yelled at Gail and turned around to hit his head on a support beam.

            "Ha ha ha ha ha h a ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha ha ha ahhah ahahahhhhaaa" everyone reared with laughter. But just then contestant number one walked in...

Me: Sorry it was so short again i promise the next chapter will be at least 5 pages.

Myself: lier

Me: am not

Myself: are too

Me: lets not get violent

Myself: Emotional challenge?

Me: go away

Myself: no

Me: please

Myself: no

me: i hate myself!!!!

8-Ball : kayyyy anyhow me was telling the truth.  Now go way cause i want some chockolat fishsticks.

I'm going to have to travel to get what I want, and I'm going to go to Ish Bob's scary FFX world so travel there too.  Peace out till next time. 

P.S.- If you think you know whos going to win, e-mail me with the answer at flamefox88@yahoo.com thanx bunch and don't forget the R&Rs Me likes them, oh and ah flames

are cool too 'cause myself livesoff them so read, review, then flame the hell out me!!!!   Boo-yah

if you havent noticed my conversation with you (who ever you are) is almost as long as the actuall

story.  So if your getting kind of board whack off other wise shut up and listen to me talk to whoever you are.  So who are you exactly?  Huh?  Yea, thats what I thought you are a person that uses the internet.  See I am your shadow, your movement, your thought.  I am the almighty fan

fiction writer!  I am 8-Ball!!! Here me spank a whore!  HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!  


	3. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERY THING*, THE WORLD*, YOU*, YOUR THOUGHTS* AND YOUR X-BOX**!!!  HA HA HA HA AND IF YOU SUE ME I'LL SET MY ARMY OF PHSYCOTIC BUTTS ON YOU!!!!!!  And now for the story.

*I wish 

**I really wish

______________________________________________________________________________

                                    Last chapter: in the last chapter the ten celebrities were carefully 

                                    chosen and the first one had just showed up.... now this chapter 

                                                begins.

                                                CHAPTER 3: TRAINING BEGINS

                                    ***************************************

            Every one was stunned at the new arrival.  He was just there.  A whole entire monkey.  That monkey was named Mr. Giggles.  At the very site of him Kirk exploded "A monkey, a f**king monkey I hate monkeys!!!!  Anything but nut-prints personal pet monkey-"

            "I am not a monkey.  I am a chimpanzee, an ape as if it would simplify anything for you. Dumbass!  And nut-prints did not let me come here I snuck out." interupted Mr. Giggles.  Everyone's jaw dropped.

            "What is so f**king amazing?  So i can speak, whoop-de-f**king-do.  When will we begin this stupidity stunt." everyones jaw was on the floor.  "Higher your jaws and tell me when."

            "When everyone is here."  Replied Regina.

            "Good, let me rest up for that time."

                                                                               6 Hours Later

            Mr. Giggles walked down into the room full of celebrities, "Who is the monkey?"  Asked Ashton "I meen is he smart enough to punk me?"  

            "Yea dumbass I can punk you easily!"

            "Holley poke!  That thing just called Kutcher a dumbass!!!"  Laughed Jason Biggs.

            "Of course I did pie f**ker"

            "Yea pie fu-" started Ashton

            "Why does it always go back to the pie??!  Every one says that, even Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith said that!!!"  

            "Well dude you f**ked a pie!"  Sean laughed.

            "At least I wasn't about to give a handjob to score with a chick!!"

            "Well she was a hot lesbian!"

            "Just because you found a dil--"

            "Excuse me but can we end the fight about American Pie 1& 2?!?"  Implied Rick.  The rest of the night went on with no more mention of any thing except who was going to survive. Carson kept wanting to touch Rick in some pretty freaky ways, if it wasn't for Regina Rick would have lost his virginity to Carson Daily!!!  

            (Authors note: Thank you Regina!! If Carson would have boned Rick we would have puked!!!)  So anyhow the events went the same for the next two days which were for preperation worthless celebrities.  (This means they were starving the dinos so they would like to eat something as nasty as Carson Daily.)  

            Luke Perry and Will Ferrel could no longer be the mature.  They decided to they would do something old school to the annoying monkey.  No way would he win.  The monkey was more annoying than his former owner anyhow.  The monkey was going to be extermanated.  Old school style!!!  Boo-yah!  Now they just had to think it up...

                                                            Team Rick Head Quarters

                                                                         1:00 PM

            We find Ricks team drinking a tripple-shot mocha latte' apiece "So what are we going to do?  You know for training?" asked Sean.  Who was trying to figure out his rubix cube that he got from Dude Wheres My Car.

            "First off I'm going to put you guys though some physical tests.  Such as running, jumping, shooting guns.  And once you guys pass all of that were going to have a paint ball war.  

            "Thats cool."  Sean replied "but could you maybe just help me figure out this rubix cube.  I mean damn it's imposible."

            "Hey Rick how are a rubix cube and a dick common?"  Asked Carson.

            "How?" asked Rick in a sickened tone.

            "The more you play with them the harder they get! Ha ah ha ha ah ha ha."

            "Thats just sick."  Groaned Rick and Sean at the same time.

            Just so we don't have to go into the tests they do all chapter all the groups acted the same.  Except Kirks.  Luke Perry was taught while Mr. Giggles was left to die.  We'll just go in to day 10 the big paint ball war.  Chaaa.

                                                                       The Ibis Facility

                                                                           5:30 AM 

            SPLAT "Ow that hurt, I want my mommy!!!!"  Cried Giggles.(Authors note: the paintball war was a bad idea.  I won't write about it now.  I'll skip to the death games.  If you want some of the details of this story, I'll be writing an UNRATED, complete version to my most loyal fans!! Expect it only around Cristmas this year. I can personally garantee you will have more to read!! At least four chapters more plus nothing edited.  It will be awesome!! Email me if you want to be considered!!!  flamefox88@yahoo.com thanx!!)  


End file.
